


monster under the bed

by hey_im_okay



Series: mini stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: a young girl and the monster under her bed
Series: mini stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971781
Kudos: 2





	monster under the bed

she tried to warn them about the monster under her bed but they just brushed it off, told her monsters arent real and that she should grow up.

when she told the monster what her parents said he looked mad but not at her, he looked mad at them.

this went on for a few weeks and the monster looked madder each time, well as mad as he could look with yellow glowing eyes and a wide grin that never faded no matter how mad he got. the monster didn't really have a body, it was more like black smoke, his fingers are long with pointed tips from what she could tell when he reached out to comfort her but it just felt like air blowing over her skin. 

it was three weeks later when the monster had seemed to have had enough of her parents and spoke for the first time that she had known him. the voice was deep and sounded far away, almost like she was underwater "I can get rid of them." she wasn't sure what that meant but something in the way he said it meant something bad "no thank you" she said and watched as the monsters face turned sad and his eyes seemed to glow less. she didn't like seeing him sad "want to play a game?" she asked, trying to lift the mood, it seemed to work as he gave a small nod and she started getting out some cards to play with.

it was another few weeks later when yelling rang out around the house "he's real!!" she had yelled "I've had enough of this!!" her father replied loudly "you are too old to still believe in monsters" her mother said "but-" "no but's just go to your room" her father cut her off, she still for a second before running to her room and slamming the door. she walked over to her bed and got on her knees to look at the monster under the bed "I want you to get rid of them" she told him, his eyes glowed brighter and with that same deep voice asked her "are you sure?" she stopped for a second to think, was she sure? yes, she wanted them gone.

she gave him a nod and his smile widened, then he was gone, he had faded away and then screams came from the living room and she ran to see what happened but when she got there her parents were gone and the monster was sat on the sofa. this was the first time she saw his full-body, tall and big, taking up most of the sofa, long fingers now stained red at the tips, the grinning teeth now red with what looked like blood and his once yellow eyes now glowing orange. the room had little bits of blood splattered around it. the monster no longer under the bed looked at her "want to play?" he asked, she nodded and went to get her cards, she couldn't really complain about it could she? she had wanted it didn't she? this is what she asked for. 


End file.
